Kaito Junichi
' Unreleased Form' Kaito is typically seen in a orange jacket, and white jeans. In his normal state, you wouldn't really think much of him if you passed him by. If on a mission or training, Kaito will be seen in his black robes given to him by his mentor Kenji. He is a abnormally sized guy for his age, and stands at 6'6 feet tall. He weighs over 150 pounds of pure muscle. He has long black hair, and bright blue eyes. Because of his brute qualities, the majority of the time Kaito is more than capable of handling himself in physical altercations without using his powers. Personality Before the accident, Kaito was a very calm, nice boy. Afterwards he excluded himself from everyone around him, besides those that he held close. his sister and guardian. After he gained his powers, he started opening up to more and more people and regained his nice nature that he had before. Kaito has a split personality of sorts. His entire life, his mother taught him to be nice to others and he did as he was told. If confronted by a enemy that puts his loved ones in danger, he will show a darker or more serious side of himself that can get dangerous. Kaito only has two people left in the world that he cares about, and after seeing his mother and grandfather murdered he will do anything to protect them. He doesn't have many morals or restrictions anymore. Killing isn't a issue, but only is done if it must be. Despite this Kaito is quite a nice boy. There are only two people in the world he shows any hatred for. His half brother Takashi, and his father Satan. They are the receivers of his hate because any bad thing in his life has been caused by them. His main goal in life is to kill Satan, and stop them from taking over all three of the dimensions. In his irrational demon state, His personality is changed greatly. He becomes a completely satanic, demented, wicked being. In this state, any means of physical pain are literally pleasurable and mercy is literally nonexistent. The only things that he won't harm are Kino and Kenji. Story Kaito didn't have the best life exactly. Kaito was always a strangely strong child, and usually ended up knocking someone out when he made any type of normal physical contact in school. Because of this most people stayed away from him, no matter how kind he was or how hard he tried to be nice to them. The only people he had back then were his mother and his little sister Kino. His mother tried her best to protect the both of them with her very life. When Kaito was 5, she gave him a locket with a picture of the three of them and told him to never lose it. His father drank booze and was barely ever sober any of the time. His father abused him and his little sister frequently to the point they had bruises. Their mother tried to protect them but that would usually result in her getting beaten down too. One day, Kaito's father went completely insane on all of them and pulled out a knife. . He smacked Kaito and Kino to the side, and went directly towards his wife. Kaito and his sister crawled in a corner to hide and watched as their mad father murdered their mother in cold blood. After finishing her he turned to his two children. He spoke towards Kaito, in a sadistic manner speaking of a demon that Kaito knew nothing about. After that, Kaito snapped. The locket that was on his arm began to erupt with flames that covered his entire body. The locket then transformed into a medium sized dagger, and Kaito used it to attack his father. The blade struck him in the chest, and his body literally erupted in flames. That was all that he could remember from it, but when he woke up he was inside a place he never knew about. It was the home of his grandfather Kentaro, who had kept a promise to her to protect her children in case something ever happened to them. Kentaro then took care of the children. He trained with Kaito telling him that he would need to be ready by his eighteenth birthday that was only months away. Kaito trained with Kentaro for a long time, and then learned to control his fullbring and use it at will. He dawned the mask of a superhero named Steve Brimstone. Out of nowhere came a villain referring to himself as the Red Mist, who started destroying what was left of Karakura town and threatened Kaito's life. He turned out to be Kaito's half brother, Takashi. Takashi (Unaware of Steve Brimstone's true identity), Attempts to kill him while searching for Kaito, and manages to kidnap Kino and Kentaro. Kaito goes to save them, and in the final battle between the two his mask is ripped off by Takashi. When Takashi sees Steve Brimstone's true identity, He gets Kino and Kentaro. In a attempt to fuel Kaito's hatred, He throws Kentaro on the ground beside a wounded Kaito, and chops off his head. In a utter fit of shock and rage, Kaito's demon takes over as his fullbring powers are unlocked, permanently linking the two. He uses it to destroy Takashi's human body, and Takashi is sent to hell alongside Satan. A wounded Kaito grabbed up his disoriented little sister, and carried her away from the scene. After a run in with a arrancar, Kaito was found by a burly shinigami named Kenji. Kenji knew everything about Kaito and his past, and gave Kaito and Kino shelter. He told Kaito of a war that would take place in five months. A war that would decide the fate of everything. The ghenna gate would open, and His father and brother and their army would be released out onto the world of the living. They would then try to use Kaito's power to destroy the ghenna gate permanently, and take over all three dimensions. This would be the fight of Kaito's life, and if he wasn't prepared then everyone in the universe would cease to be. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Pressure'':'' Kaito possesses a fair amount of spiritual power. It's the level where one could easily compare it to an average Vice Captain-Class fight. He is capable of covering it up and tends not to use it unless he absolutely has to. Enhanced Strength: ''As a brute, strength is Kaito's talent. He is capable of destroying things such as metal in a punch, and if one of his full force hits make contact with someone they are in for a world of trouble. His strength allows him to do incredible things such as lifting tons, crushing people's bones with his punches, and literally blocking reiatsu based attacks with his strength. ''Fire Manipulation: ''Kaito's demon powers allow him the ability to create and control fire. This ability comes in handy facing any target. The right amount of reiatsu and flame behind the attack could lead the opponent to a world of pain and damage. ''Enhanced Speed: ''While strength is Kaito's strong point, he has heightened speed as well. His speed is considered super human as he is able to run beyond the speed of cars. In a fight this is quite useful. ''Demon Abilities: ''Kaito's father has passed on his "Demon" Abilities to his son. Because of him being a hollow, Kaito has manifested a hollow like split personality inside of himself. Not in the sense of a vaizard, just a second personality. This personality tends to contribute to Kaito's cause during fights. All rational thinking is forgotten and his brutality increases ten fold. Fullbring '' Kurikara: ''Kaito's fullbring allows Kaito's locket to manifest itself into a long, slim red blade. His eyes become blood red and he gains to overall appearance of a demon. His fullbring gives him the ability to control fire, and enhance his own power. If a great amount of harm is brought to him in this form, then his second personality will take over and won't stop until Kaito comes to or he is dead. ''Houro: ''Houro is a unique blast that Kaito made up. A red, wide wave of reiatsu forms in Kaito's blade and when he swings it it shoots out of his blade. If hit, the opponent may suffer cuts and explosive damage, The condition of the damage is depending on where the blast hits. ''Flames of hell : Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and if and when it catches them it shall get smaller and smaller leaving the opponent less and less room until it begins to burn them and then it explodes. Flame up: This allows all the flame and fire powers in Kaito out to give Kaito more power. In a fight it will give Kaito +3 to all stats and it lasts for 3 posts. Afterwards, It will take away 3 points to each stat from each use. It is only able to use twice each battle. Inferno: Kaito can forms a large beam of fire in his hands, and fires it towards the opponent. takes 5 stamina and 5 reiryoku each use Complete Fullbring After obtaining this form, Kaito has finally conjoined his two personalities. The demon that always spoke to him subconsciously was now a part of him, and he was the one that was in control. Kaito has various different forms, and is capable of controlling his demonic appearance while in complete fullbring form. He can stay the exact same, or he can transform into a hollow like creature. Houro Naimbien: A defined version of the houro. The blast is now red, and emits flames. When fired, the reiryoku of Kaito is increased by 10 for the duration of the blast, and if it makes contact, the sharp edges of the blast will cut through the skin and (or) flesh, and explode. the explosion radius and effectiveness depends on the amount of reiryoku. Kagutsuchi: Kaito's strongest move. He places his sword directly into the ground, and admits all of his reiatsu into it. a large cylinder of fire forms a two mile radius around the opponent's current standing point. After doing so, eleven large spears of flame shoot directly towards the opponent in a attempt to pin the opponent to the dirt leaving him/her completely in capable of moving. Regardless, after this the area will close in and the cylinder will spin around for the duration of one post in a attempt to take away the opponent's oxygen. The pillar will then explode, and if caught in the explosion damage will cause severe 3rd degree burns. -15 reiryoku, - 5 stamina each use Kojiki: Kaito focuses the flames in his blade, and swings it towards his opponent 7 times, shooting flames from his sword. The flames collide in to one large blast, and after doing so trigger a sonic boom increasing it's speed by 20 and shooting directly towards the opponent. -9 reiryoku each use Kaen Baria: A hardened coat of flame cover Kaito's body, and protect him for any attacks for 3 posts. - 8 reiryoku after each use. Only used once every battle Saishu Tekina: If attacked directly, Kaito admits a strange red flame. The attack still has the same effect, but the flame contacts with the opponents body and slowly burns off the flesh of the effected area. The severity depends of the amount of reiryoku. -5 reiryoku each use Oni Ryu: Only available to Kaito in his full demon form. Two long tattoos of fire dragons appear on both of his arms, and once they glisten with flame, they add 3 to each stat while it is active. After the tattoo is completely filled with flame, Kaito's flames will grow around him and turn into a seemingly smaller version of the sun. The flames will then leave Kaito's body and fly into the air, and then explode, falling down onto the earth directly towards the opponent destroying anything else that reaches it's path. Lasts 3 posts, Only available once per battle. Taiyo no hoonoo: this ability is unseen by the eyes of anyone else unless Kaito wills it to be seen. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature depending on the reiryoku. Therefore, it becomes almost impossible to even touch him while he is using his Complete fullbring The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. - 9 reiryoku each use, lasts three posts, 5 post cool down. Akuma no Hoonoo: Kaito produces a square block of flames 50 yards around the area locking himself and the opponent inside until the fight is over. The barrier of flame admits a strange smoke, and if breathed in by the enemy takes away 2 from perception per post. If broken, it will cause a inward explosion and the radius will be directly around the opponent. Hi No Koroko- Kaito his power into his blade admitting a immense flame. 10 points are added to his reiryoku during the duration of this move. Ten immense blasts of flame fire directly towards the opponent. After doing so, they conjoin into 5 separate 150 yard long fire dragons and fires towards the opponent from all four directions.. If caught in the mouth of the dragon, the temperature depends on the reiryoku admitted behind the attack. Useable twice per battle. Dragons last 3 posts. Shoshi- If attacked by a reiryoku based attack in the same stat range, Kaito forms a ball of fire around him that absorbs the attack and fires it directly back towards the opponent. Kaito is only capable of absorbing the attack fully if the reiryoku doesn't exceed his. If it's higher, Kaito will take damage and be able to absorb some of the blast in a amount that corresponds with his on reiryoku. Only use able twice per battle Steve Brimstone Steve Brimstone is the superhero secret identity of Kaito Junichi. He dawns the outfit given to him by his grandfather and goes out onto the city to save it from evil doers. After saving the people in the visa bank while it was being robbed, and saving the remainder of the town from Takashi, Takashi's death pinned his crimes on Kaito and the suit was destroyed. For now Steve Brimstone is dead. Can he possibly return from the darkness to protect the town from evil again? Category:Characters Category:Human